Hare Menjou
Hare Menjou was one of the main supporting characters in Guilty Crown. She was a motion picture research club member and Shu's classmate. She lives at the same apartment block as Shu and has been to the same school as him since Junior High. Personality She has a very kind and carefree personality. Because of this, her Void takes the form of bandanges that have the ability to repair and heal anything ranking her Void at 1830. She worries about Shu's social status and tells him that he's too dense. Hare also has feelings for Shu and believes that he will make a great "king". Appearance She usually wears her school uniform. She has brown hair that is kept in two red bows with brown eyes. Plot She is seen traveling to school with Shu, asking him why he looked so tired. She became upset when Shu just shook it off and Hare informs him that the terrorist attack in Ward 24 caused the GHQ to step up their security. At school she complains saying Shu wasn't succeeding because he was too dense. While walking down the hallway with Kanon, Shu gropes Kanon and Hare seems disappointed and says that Shu should've just asked her. She is seen amazed with everyone else that Inori is their new classmate and they leave her alone when Yahiro tells them to. Hare is shocked in a train some days after that Shu was just arrested by the GHQ and is seen breaking down into tears because of it. After Shu reunites with his classmates after the jailbreak, Hare and Shu run into Yahiro which leads Hare to stalk him for the rest of that day. Eventually she learns about Shu's secret and power where she becomes sympathetic for Shu and comes to his aid whenever he requests her or compelled to do so. After the second coming of Lost Christmas, a battle with endlaves occurs after Shu is elected class president. Shu attempts to rescue Hare from a car explosion causing them to become fatally injured. Hare uses her dying energy to revive Shu. She idolizes Shu as the fairy tale hero from her past, the Kind King to whom she first fell in love with at a young age and entrusts Shu to be great king that she sees within him. She instantly died when her Void was shot by a helicopter's turret. After waking and seeing her dead body crystallizing, Shu launches a violent rage filled assault against the enemy. In episode 22, after a few years have passed, Shu and the gang celebrates her birthday. Void Hare's Void is called Lover's Bandages. Through her Void, she is able to repair any object or heal any person. When used, the Void wraps itself around the target and begins to glow and reverse any and all damages. The process takes time depending on both the object or person being healed and the extend of the damages. When first drawn by Shu, he describes it as being "warm" like Hare herself. Physically, the void resembles a long white segmented strip with purple jewels running along its length that glow when the Void's power is in use. When held, the Void moves around the user's arm on its own, as if flowing. Hare's Void continued to heal Shu even after being broken. Gallery Guilty Crown - 01 - Large 11.jpg|Shu and Hare talk on their way to school Hare crying.jpg|Hare cries over Shu's arrest Picture 6.jpg|Hare telling Shu of the Kind King she loved Hare dies 15.jpg|Hare, mortally wounded dies and crystallizes after healing Shu Guilty Crown - 08 - Large 06.jpg Guilty Crown - 08 - Large 07.jpg Gc7.jpg Menjou hare.jpg de:Hare Menjou Category:Secondary Characters Category:Female character Category:High School Students Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:TENNOZ High